Ways to hone your magic
by naturegirlrocks
Summary: Magical AU  Can take place any time before 1900 : Draco Malfoy is a spoiled brat, enter Harry Potter...


Lucius Malfoy looked over the young man's credentials again. They were above average. Everything here told him that he perhaps finally had found what he was looking for. There was just thing bothering him.

"Mr Potter, you went to Dumbledore's School for Magical Muggle-Borns?"

"Yes, Lord Malfoy," said the dark haired man before him.

"And you are a Muggle-born?"

"My mother was," corrected the man in a surprisingly proud voice. "My father was pureblood. They died when I was very young and I was brought up by my mother's family. Dumbledore took me in when I was eleven."

Lucius nodded. Half-blood, he could live with that. He was a desperate man, and that called for desperate measures. He handed the credentials over to his wife, who took the letter with narrowed eyes. Narcissa did not care about blood status just as long as her baby was taken good care of.

"How old are you, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"I will be twenty five this July, Milady."

"Draco has just turned seventeen," Narcissa summoned her bone-china teacup form the table. "Have you taught someone that age before?"

"I have been taking care of the oldest students at Dumbledore's since I graduated, Milady. They were sixteen and seventeen."

"You must understand," Lucius winced a little. "Draco is our only child. We lost three children before his birth and two after. It is our own fault for indulging him as we have, but he is our miracle…"

"What my husband is trying to say, Mr Potter," Narcissa cut in. "Is that Draco has grown up very spoiled and we are just now beginning to understand our mistakes. We love him more than life, but he is not the kind of man we would like to trust our old age and fortune to."

"Very blunt, dear," scolded her husband. "Mr. Potter, you would be Draco's thirteenth teacher, nineteenth if you count nannies and nursemaids. All have left on their own accord, quite willingly."

"I understand, Milord," Potter did not shift his seat the slightest.

"He is a very intelligent boy," Lucius held up a finger of caution. "Do not be fooled by his looks."

"He is very handsome," smiled Narcissa proudly.

OXOXOX

Handsome did not cover it. The boy, no, the young man, was just gaining the more angular features of an adult. It was clear that he would end up having the chiselled features of his father and the slender body of his mother. His silk blond hair was waist long and drawn back with a black bow. His robes were blue like summer heaven and made his silver eyes shine. A calculating look flew over Harry.

"Master Malfoy," Harry marginally bowed his head.

"Who are you?" Draco guardedly entered the library and moved smoothly over the fine French carpeting.

"My name is Harry Potter, Master Malfoy," Harry looked on as the blond choose _'Mage Flora Encyclopaedia'_ from a bookshelf. "I'm your new tutor."

"I'm seventeen," informed the pretty young man and leafed though the pages of colourful illustrations. "I don't need a tutor."

"Well then," Harry smiled. "Then I guess my work here will be fairly easy."

With that, he chose a book completely at random and sat down in the nearest sofa. In the corner of his eye he noticed the shocked look on Malfoy's face. Harry smirked and turned over the first leaf of his book. _'Poetic spells and charms'_. Dumbledore's library was nothing like this; Harry was going to like it here. There was even some good eye-candy he thought as the young Malfoy dropped the _'Mage Flora Encyclopaedia'_ on the floor with a thud and stormed out.

Harry grinned and turned his attention to the book in his hands.

OXOXOX

Draco was furious and he continued to show this to the furniture of Mother's parlour. It was only one of the smaller parlours that were almost never used, but still. He cast a spell at a vase of flowers on the mantle. It shattered spectacularly. It felt good destroying ceramics and glass; they were the only materials that never could be perfect again, even if mended with magic. Draco felt that he had accomplished something real when he shattered the fragile objects.

He was furious at Potter. The man was impossible to rile. The only thing the berk had done for the last week was to read, walk the gardens, talk to the servants, fly on his inferior broom and eat. Draco supposed that Potter slept too, but he had yet to find what room his parents had placed the tutor in. After the incident when Draco spelled his ninth teacher's bed to eat her, his parents made the room unplottable with a house-elf as Secret Keeper. Draco was on the trail of which house-elf it was though, and was sure to find the room within days.

It was not fair, he thought sourly as he left the disheveled parlour behind him. He was seventeen, he was of age and he did not need a tutor. Draco wanted to tell Potter this very much, but Potter did not care. How rude! He clenched his teeth.

Potter had not cared when Draco let loose the Hippogriffs in the garden. He had not cared when Draco had transfigured the padding on Potter's chair to a hedgehog. And he had ignored all of Draco's taunts, jeers and tempers. The stupid idiot had even begun to play with the snake Draco had put in the study.

The only thing that had caught Potter's attention had been a stinging hex. Draco had it returned back to him double the force, his arm still hurt. He had immediately gone to his mother to tell. Narcissa had cuddled him and given him a cooling spell. His father had scolded Potter, but Draco could not shake the feeling that Lucius actually had tried holding back a laugh.

Another thing that came to Draco's notice was Potter talking to the redheaded wizard that delivered Lucius's potions. He knew the Weasleys lived in the nearby village; actually they seemed to populate the nearby village. Every time Draco had been there he felt like he drowned in red hair.

The even greater discovery came three weeks after Potter arriving…

Draco was creeping around the bushes by the servant-entrance to find some slugs. He was going to sneak them down the washing-witch's (Fat Mother Weasel, as Draco used to call her) basket and watch her scream. But what he saw completely took away every thought of witches.

Potter stood leaned against the wall of the building. His hands were tussled in red hair that moved over his groin. Draco crawled to get a better view. The man was _sucking Potter's cock!_

The sight was shocking to say the least. And even more shocking was that Draco's own cock began to stir. He lay flat on the ground, covered by the foliage, and just stared. Potter threw his head back in a moan and gripped the man's hair harder. The man seemed to swallow something. Potter looked down at him with affection. Draco licked his lips.

"Thank you, Charlie," Potter said, doing up his trousers.

"You're welcome," grinned the man rising to his feet.

Potter took up a Galleon from his pocket.

"That's too much," said Charlie Weasley looking hesitant at the coin. "For that you can fuck me too."

"No need," now it was Potter's turn to grin. "I think I know where I can find a willing candidate."

Did Potter's eyes just dart to Draco's hiding place? Draco felt hot all over and then came in his pants. Grunting and swearing internally he pulled out his wand and tried to clean himself. He only succeeded in taking away the stickiness, not the wetness.

"Are you in need of a lesson how to throw a cleaning-spell, young master Malfoy?" asked Potter's voice from above. "I am a tutor of magic, you know."

Draco looked up into green eyes.

"I… I…" Draco spurted, and then he ran away.

OXOXOXOXO

Draco shook the hapless little house-elf forcefully. Three other house-elves where running around his knees begging him to stop and then hitting themselves for asking such a thing from their master.

"Tell me where Potter's room is!" Draco pushed his nose against the house-elves squishy one. "Or I'll swear I'll give you and all your little friends my entire wardrobe!"

His wardrobe took up half his suite and the house-elves knew this very well. They began to cry and wail. Draco did not care, he needed to get to Potter's room and transform the mattress to pine-cones. Pine-cones with maggots. Potter was going to pay for embarrassing Draco.

After his mindboggling discovery of Potter's deviance, Draco had considered telling his father. But then Potter would probably tell that Draco had gotten off at the sight of it. His father would not care of the fact that Potter was a man, but he would be furious about Draco coveting someone so bellow his status. No, Draco could handle this himself.

"Is third room!" wailed a bug-eyed house-elf by his right knee. "On west tower."

"Thank you," Draco let go of the creature in his hands so that she fell to the arms of her kin bellow. "Now that was not so hard, was it? Now, if any of you tell my parents I'll scald you!"

The elves squeaked and disappeared.

"That's how you get things done," muttered Draco dusting his hands and headed for the dungeons where he kept his maggot-farm hidden.

OXOXOXOXO

Outside the third room in the west tower Draco hesitated. He was only wearing his long night-shirt, ready to fake sleepwalking if he was caught. He held his bag of maggots and his wand in his left hand. It was three years since he had used the pine-cone spell, but he remembered it well. Mrs. Hoobabrank had smelled like a wet forest when she gave her notice to father the next morning.

Carefully he tried the door. It was not locked. Potter should know better to trust something unplottable. The room was dark, only the light from the half moon outside the window lit up the contours of the old four poster bed. Draco sneaked closer, listening to the shallow breathing coming from the sleeping man.

He stopped at the side of the bed, suddenly mesmerised. The covers had slid down and were only covering the lower part of the man. Potter's chest was exposed, dark hair covered it like a mat. Draco had never seen anything like it. Not even when he spied on the Weasley boys swimming naked in the pond in the forest.

Naked. He looked down at the sheet over Potter's hip. There was defiantly something bulging there. He had not gotten a good view earlier. Draco's mouth went dry. He could just… and then dump the maggots on it, yes. Trembling he raised his hand to move the sheet just a little to expose…

"Looking for something, Malfoy?"

Draco yelped and, in pure panic, laid his hand on the bulge. Potter groaned and grabbed hold of his other hand, forcing him to drop both maggot bag and wand on the floor.

"Were you going to be a bad boy?" Potter smiled wickedly. "You know what happens to bad boys, don't you?"

The bulge under Draco's hand moved, but he could not for the world convince himself to pull away. His mouth was trying to form words but he could not make a sound.

"You are not going to tell your father about this are you?" whispered Potter leaning his face closer to Draco's.

Draco shook his head as he felt a hand on the back of his knee moving upwards. He was frozen to the floor, staring into his tutor's moon-lit face, while the hand slowly caressed his buttocks. A finger brushed over his bollocks and Draco let out a whimper.

"Bad boys get punished," Potter pulled Draco closer so that he had to climb up with his knees on the bed.

"I…I…" Draco suddenly felt terrified.

"Move your hand."

The grip around his buttock got firmer. Draco moved his hand. Potter groaned again and pushed his hips upwards.

"Take it."

Even more terrified Draco moved his hand under the covers. Feeling something hot, hard and bare he wrapped his hand around it. Potter sucked in air and hummed, kneading Draco's backside roughly, his fingertips digging into the crack.

Draco's eyes drifted away from the dark face, down to where his hand was squeezing and moving without his control. It was like his body knew what it should do, while his mind was too flabbergasted to even form sentences.

The cock did not look like any of the Weasley's by the pond. First of all it was hard. Draco had only seen his own cock hard before, and Potter's cock looked nothing like it. Sure it was difficult to tell in the darkness, but he could feel it. And he could feel something wet running down over his hand. He gasped as he felt a finger brush over his hole. Draco was harder than he had ever been before.

"That's it… yes…" Potter was pushing passed the muscle with his finger.

Draco gasped and before he even knew what he was doing he had his mouth over Potter's cock, bending over so the fingers on his buttocks could have better access. Potter hissed and pushed upwards with his hips. Draco's mouth was filled with a bitter-salt fluid. He tried to swallow but most of it smeared in the dark hair beneath his face. He did not really care since he erupted pleasurably over the inside of his night shirt. Potters finger was still moving inside him.

Draco let the soft cock slide out of his mouth and he sat up on his side as Potter's hand moved to rest on his thigh. They breathed hard. Potter seemed to chuckle.

"Now you know what bad boys get," he said with a husky voice. "Imagine now if you were a good boy…"

Draco bit his lip, looking though the shadows to the smiling green eyes.

"I can be good," he whispered before he even knew what to say.

"I doubt it," Potter stroked Draco's smooth skin and whispered a cleaning-spell that took away all traces of their lust-filled meeting. "Go to bed, Draco. And take the maggots with you."

Draco slid down to the floor to pick up his things. He stood up, looking back at the naked man in the semi-darkness.

"I can be good," he repeated more firmly and left the room.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Harry bowed as Lucius Malfoy entered the dining room and sat down at the head of the table. His employer, and for this breakfast his host, indicated that Harry should sit to the right of him, Lady Malfoy sat down opposite. To the right of Harry a rather sulky Draco sat down and begun staring at his fine hand-painted plate where a small piece of toast and black caviar was placed.

Usually Harry ate in the study he had been given to use as a classroom, or in the kitchen with the house-elves if he needed company. This morning he had been invited to share his meal with the masters of the house. First he was afraid that Draco had told on him. But then again, why would his lordship want to eat with him if the boy had?

"How are lessons going?" Lucius took up his small piece of toast and bit down without getting a single grain of caviar stuck on his lips or teeth.

"Very good, milord," Harry looked down at the food, giving up hope that he would manage to keep clean during this meal. "We are learning cleaning-spells," he smiled and did his best not to spill as he raised his toast to his mouth.

Draco coughed and spluttered caviar over the table.

"I can see why that is wise…" said Lucius and calmly finished of his toast with another bite.

Draco murmured something and swallowed down what was left in his mouth.

"What have you been teaching, Mr Potter?" asked Lady Malfoy.

"Well, last evening, milady…" Harry smiled at Draco and gave the red faced boy a wink. "We had some biology."

"What about magic?" Lucius moved his arm so that a short house-elf could reach up to place a cup of tea before him. "I heard from Dumbledore that you have strong magic power, I was hoping you would help my son hone his."

"We are getting there," smiled Harry, daringly patting Draco on the shoulder.

The boy fiddled and murmured something sourly. Harry smiled to himself, noting how Draco was sitting and how the boy was stabbing a bread roll with a knife. Draco was hiding an erection under the table. Harry felt a surge of lust of his own pass though him as he turned to Lady Malfoy who had asked him about what kind of exercises they did.

"He has great potential in learning things orally, milady."

"Oh," Lady Narcissa lit up. "Isn't that lovely? My Draco is such a fast learner."

"Indeed he is," Harry brushed his foot against Draco's leg.

Draco spat out the tea he had been drinking.

"I think you should practice on those cleaning spells" murmured Lucius with a glare at the ruined table cloth.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

Draco sighed and tilted his head. He guessed that the clay pot that he just transfigured could be seen as a glass bowl, if glass bowls were flat and made of wood. He bit his lip and looked hopefully at Potter.

"No," Potter declared and moved over to one of his bookshelves.

This 'good boy' thing was going to be hard, thought Draco as he pushed his wooden plate of the table on to the floor – where it shattered like glass.

"Now Master Malfoy," smiled Potter flicking his wand to clear the mess. "You are going to read the first chapter of this and then I'm going examine what you learned. If you have any difficulties understanding anything, do not hesitate to ask."

Draco looked down at the rather large leather bound book on the table before him. Golden letters on the front told that it was called _'Pots to Candles - Transfiguring Inanimate Objects, And Not Making a Mess of It'_. He scowled up at Potter, who was looking at him appraisingly. A clay pot with out a sign of breakage stood on the table.

"No," Draco crossed his arms.

"Why not?" Potter crossed his arms as well, but with a greater deal of mirth in his eyes.

"I want to…" Draco hesitated and looked down at Potter's crotch. "I want to do it again…"

Potter laughed a sudden bark. Draco looked up at his face again, he could feel the blood filling his cheeks as well as his neither regions. He slowly lifted his hand to place it on Potter's… but his tutor took hold of the hand and stopped him. Draco scowled.

"I tell you what…" Potter raised the hand to his lips, kissing the white knuckles. "If you read that chapter, I'll let you do it…" He smiled and winked. "If you read the whole book, I'll do it to you."

Draco gasped.

OXOXOXOX

"Draco!" Lucius Malfoy raised his voice. "Your mother asked you a question!"

Draco eyes jumped up from the text before him on the supper table. He dropped his fork on the page and spilled sauce on the paper. He had been so concentrated on the, surprisingly interesting, tenth chapter _Making Rock to Paper_, that he actually had forgotten that he was supposed to eat.

"Sweetheart," smiled his mother. "Do you have to read at the table?"

"Yes," Draco cleaned the page with his wand, frowning that there still was a small stain. "I must read all of it today!"

"You are so dedicated, dear," said Narcissa proudly.

"How are you doing on those cleaning spells?" asked his father, crooking his eyebrow.

OOXOXOXOOX

Harry smiled at the sight of the young man next to his bed. Draco was holding the large book in a hug, looking completely adorable. He looked like he was going to fall apart by pure nervousness.

"I read it," said Draco awkwardly, shifting his feet.

"Show me," Harry sat up to make room beside him on the bed.

"How?" Draco sat down, his feet still on the floor.

"Transfigure that candle to a bar of soap."

Draco let go of the book with one hand and reached out for the candle on Harry's bedside table. It was an easy enough transfiguration, since candle and soap have basically the same consistency.

"Let's get rid of this," Harry smiled as he took the book from Draco and dropped it on the floor with a thud. "Sit up beside me."

Draco complied and pulled up his feet on the bed. He held the candle in one hand and his wand in the other. His hands were shaking, thoughts of his reward was probably running though his head. Harry looked down and saw that Draco was as hard as himself. He grinned. Draco took a breath and murmured the incantation.

The soap was a bit oblong, but it was clearly soap.

"I'm sorry," Draco's voice was close to tears. "I can make it more round…"

"It's perfect…" Harry leaned in to lightly kiss Draco's pink lips. "Just like you."

"You think I'm…?"

Before Draco could finish his question Harry had whispered a spell that tied the young man's wrists to the headboard. Draco gasped and looked up at his tied hands.

"Now," Harry moved to position himself and Draco so that he sat on his knees between Draco's legs. "I believe I promised your father to hone your magic…"

"How do you do that?" breathed the youth hid eyes fixed on Harry's hands that where pushing up the nightshirt from his thighs, the cloth dissolved under his touch, the threads running off Draco's body as dry water.

"Focus points," Harry admired the now naked body before him, slowly moving his knuckles over the pale skin of the hairless chest. "The base of your magic should be concentrated here," he put his hand over Draco's heart. "Now try to focus…"

Leaving his hand over Draco's chest, his fingers gracing the right nipple, Harry bent down and took the full length of Draco's cock in his mouth. It pushed against the back of his throat. He swallowed repeatedly to accommodate and breathed heavily though his nose. A few thoughts flew though his mind, _this is my student, I should not be doing this, his father is going to kill me_, but they were chased away by Draco's pleasurable gasps and buckling hips. Harry gripped his hand harder over the taut chest so as not to let _either of them_ lose focus. This was going to be a lesson, taught through unconventional measures.

Harry could feel magic pool in his own chest as well as under his hand. Not able to resist he brought his other hand down to tease Draco's buttocks and the crevice in between them. Draco gave a cry of pleasure and came. Harry swallowed it down, pushing the tip of his finger inside the warm hole.

He was surprised to find that Draco's magic was still contained to the chest. His other students, who he had _correctly_ taught by distracting sounds and movements, had lost focus quickly. He looked up to meet the gray eyes and noticed that Draco had managed to get loose of his bindings. Harry was impressed.

"You- you said… that I could…" breathed Draco pleadingly, sweat poring from his forehead.

Harry laughed and pushed himself up to a seating position, his aching cock shining red and hard between his thighs. Draco's eyes widened and he reached out for it. Then the smooth hand touched him, Harry had to bite his lip not to come.

"Have you done this many times?" asked Draco carefully as he explored the ridges and veins with his fingers.

"Never with a student," breathed Harry. "Only with boys… oh… my own age at school… yes…"

"I saw you pay that Weasley…" the hand hesitated.

"A man's got needs," smiled Harry leaning forward to kiss the worried lips.

It was only meant to be a quick kiss, but he got caught in it. Teeth clashing, tongues intertwining. He pulled Draco near so their cocks met between them, his still hard, Draco's hardening.

"Please…" gasped Harry as he came up for air. "You are so beautiful… Let me come inside you."

"How?" Draco looked nervous again, but his eyes were shining with lust.

"Lie down," Harry leaned in and kissed Draco until he had pushed him down on his back. "Spread your legs."

Draco did, hesitantly but never looking away from Harry's eyes. Harry reached for the soap that Draco has transfigured earlier. Casting a light wandless water spell he made the soap lather between his fingers.

"This is going to hurt," Harry covered his hands with the smooth bubbles; the soap was of good quality (what else was expected from the son of a rich lord?). "But I would never hurt you, do you understand?"

Draco bit his lower lip and nodded. He spread his legs further and pulled his knees up to his shoulders. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I spy on the village people by the forest pond," Draco blushed.

Harry tried to laugh but it only came out as a groan. He entered one slick finger into Draco's gloriously exposed hole, finding no real resistance. The passage pressed around his digit and he had to hold back not to erupt then and there. It took all his willpower as be lathered his cock not to take Draco immediately.

"Relax," he panted, both to Draco and himself. "Relax. Oh Merlin, I'm not going to make it…"

Hurriedly he pushed another finger inside, a little more roughly than intended. Draco's head launched back into the pillow with a cry. Harry listened to the uneven breaths as he moved the fingers.

"Please…" pled Draco. "It hurts…"

"I won't hurt you… I won't hurt you…" the words were running from Harry's lips and he pulled out his fingers.

Their eyes met as Harry positioned himself, Draco gave the smallest of nods. Harry pushed inside. They screamed in unison as Harry hit the right spot inside Draco on his first, and last, try. The virgin passage clenched hard around him, and Harry erupted forcefully as Draco spilled his own load between them.

With his last strength Harry pulled Draco on to the side, so that he would not fall and crush the smaller man. He then fell asleep feeling Draco's heavy breaths on his neck.

OOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Draco woke up, feeling warm. His body was tingling with warmth, especially his arse and his heart. He put his hand on his chest and felt magic there he had not felt before. Looking around he saw his tutor's sleeping form; the man looked calm inside a nice dream. Draco shifted a little noticing that he was stuck to Potter's skin by sweat, soap residues and dried up come.

Feeling his magic flow though him, he summoned his wand. Draco was shocked how fast it attached itself to his hand. More confident, he pointed the wand to the dry mess between their bodies. Biting his lip he murmured a cleaning spell. It cleaned right up, not a trace.

"I did it!" he exclaimed happy, bouncing a little in the bed – despite the pain in his arse. "I did it!"

"You did," murmured Potter looking all warm and cuddly. "Good boy."

"I am good aren't I?" smiled Draco and transfigured a paper on the bedside table to a crystal paperweight in shape of a bluntly carved swan.

"That was my supply list for your potions lessons," Potter laughed, stretching his muscles. "You can't transfigure back notes if you have not read them first and know what they say."

"Sorry," he blushed, looking down at his wand.

"Don't worry about it young Master Malfoy, it's a nice… fish."

"It's a swan."

"Maybe we should practice some artwork spells…" Potter grinned and reached out for Draco under the covers, taking hold of his hip. "Why don't you come here and let me teach you some _artistic_ ones?"

"Like what?" Draco let himself be pulled towards the still sleep warm body.

"Summon me that nicely shaped soap and I'll show you..."

Draco blushed, but did as his teacher asked.

OOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Where are you two off to today?" asked Lord Lucius as he entered the dining room for breakfast. "I heard the house elves saying that Potter had asked for a packed lunch, again."

It had gone three weeks since Harry had shown Draco the _inner workings_ of magic. They had both been surprised to find out how much their powers grew as they combined them. Their research on the subject had been very _fulfilling_, as Harry put it. Draco had almost learned not to blush at the thought, almost.

"We are going to the forest pond, father," Draco could hardly contain his excitement as he gulped down his tea, spilling half and spelling it away with out effort or thought. "We are collecting more potions ingredients."

"Oh, that's nice!" Narcissa exclaimed clapping her hands together. "I just loved that hand-cream you did last week."

"The pond?" Lucius smirked at his son's hurried enthusiasm. "I see that you are finally taking a shine to one of your teachers."

"Oh I just love him!" grinned Draco as he bit down on his hot buttered scone.

Lucius sighed; he was probably going to ask Potter to share all their meals in the future. It would not seem proper to have his future son-in-law eat with the house elves… even if he was a half-blood.

The End 


End file.
